Cena za Twoją głowę
by wilkor
Summary: Ponad półtora roku minęło odkąd Komendatka Szarej Straży z Feredlenu opuściła posterunek. Jej celem zostało odnalezienie tych, którzy wyznaczyli sporą sumę za jej głowę. By wykupić swoją "wolność" będzie musiała wiele poświęcić. Czy jest tylko na to gotowa? Post-series i do tego spotkania ze starymi znajomymi.
1. Chapter 1

**Miasto Nevarra, trzy lata po zakończeniu piątej plagi**

Półtora roku, 548 dni i kilka godzin. Tyle czasu minęło od jej zniknięcia. Teraz znajduje się w jednym z najbardziej suchszych i piaszczystych krajów świata. Na dodatek jest strasznie zimno. Nie przywykła do tego klimatu, choć podobno tak jak większość jej rówieśników urodziła się właśnie tutaj. Brakowało jej tych ciepłych nocy, obfitych deszczów ale przede wszystkim lasów. Tutaj rzadko można było spotkać jakiekolwiek drzewo, a jeśli już to bardziej przypominało ono wysokie źdźbło trawy niż chociażby sosnę czy dąb.

Elfka siedziała w jednej z miejskich tawern, trzymając w rękach litrowy kufel piwa.

_Ciekawe co by powiedział krasnolód gdyby mnie zobaczył z tym trunkiem w dłoniach._

Jej twarz zakrywał kaptur od zielonej opończy- jedna z dwóch pamiątek po jej klanie. Wzięła potężny łyk piwa i porządnie przyjrzała się pozostałym gościom oberży. Barman i jego pomocnica, grupka strażników miejskich ewidentnie rozluźniających się po zmianie siedzących po środku pomieszczenia, w prawym rogu grupa mężczyzn, zapewnie rolników, grających w karty no i ona w drugim rogu. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że nie było to najpopularniejsze miejsce w mieście, ale na pewno tanie jeśli chodzi o nocleg. Sięgnęła do prawej kieszeni swojej opończy i wyjęła małe, brązowe zawiniątko. Ostrożnie położyła je na blacie stołu i rozwinęła. W środku okazało się znajdować drewniana fajka i kolejne opakowanie z tytoniem. Zapach tej ususzonej i zmielonej rośliny potrafił ją skutecznie odprężyć. Poznała ją wraz z jej pierwszą miłością, gdy oboje pewnego wieczoru postanowili zakraść się do pobliskiego miasteczka w Oralis by zobaczyć jak żyją shemleni. Mieli wtedy zaledwie 14 lat i spokojnie mogli udawać elfy z obcowiska. Jednak nie oni. Uważali się wtedy za sprytnych i trudnych do złapania. Co prawda kradzież im się udała, jednak uchowanie się z dobytkiem już niekoniecznie. Opiekunka sprawiła im odpowiednią karę, Paivel co prawda starał się ich jakoś wytłumaczyć ale nie bez skutku. Opiekunka była dobrą, ale trzymającą się swoich reguł elfką, dlatego wszyscy mieli dla niej ogromny szacunek i to nie tylko elfy z jej klanu.

Jej przemyślenia przerwało wejście, dwóch templariuszy. Nie znosiła tych zakonników, choć mogła wymienić kilkoro z nich dla których żywiła spore uznanie. Elfka starała się nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów jednak zauważyła spore napięcie wśród gości, gdy templariusze weszli do środka. Nie tylko oni, całe ciało elfki zesztywniało.

_Mężczyzna i kobieta. Jedno koło 30, drugie jeszcze nie skończyło 25. Łowca i jego uczennica._

Nowoprzybyli rozejrzeli się uważnie po pomieszczeniu i przez chwilę ich wzrok stanął na elfce. Ich uwagę jednak odwróciła pomocnica barmana, która chciała usadowić gości. Łowca podniósł prawą dłoń w geście podziękowania i przywołał do siebie barmana po cichu zadając mu pytanie, na które ten drugi skwitował skinieniem głowy.

Zakonnicy postali jeszcze chwilę i w końcu opuścili lokal. Goście powrócili do swoich zajęć, zaś Kobieta spojrzała w stronę barmana.

_Jednak niektórzy shemowie mają trochę oleju w głowie._

Po jakimś czasie, gdy opróżniła swój kufel i wypaliła zielę wyruszyła do wynajętej sypialni zaznać upragnionego odpoczynku.

**Kilka godzin wcześniej- miasto Nevarra**

-Przecież ten cholerny elf nie mógł tak po prostu zniknąć!

-Komturze zdaję sobie sprawę z sytuacji…

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę? ZDAJESZ SOBIE SPRAWĘ?!

Komtur Dorian mocno uderzył dłońmi o blat, tak że strażnik Antos podskoczył na krześle.

-Ten, ten… złoczyńca w ciągu kilku godzin narobił niezłego namieszania w mieście i zabił przy tym grupę jednych z moich lepszych ludzi! 20 TRUPÓW JEDNEGO DNIA!

-Chyba jednak nie byli tacy dobrzy, Ci Twoi templariusze skoro sobie nie poradzili z takim chuchrem.

-Nie kpij sobie ze mnie Antos. Dobrze wiesz, że sytuacja i tak robi się co raz bardziej napięta.

Dorian powoli się uspokajał. Ta cała sytuacja z wysyłaniem jego ludzi do Wolnych Marchii, jakiś szalony elf, który ewidentnie za dużo sobie pozwala, jeszcze tylko powrotu smoków mu brakuje.

-Komturze, czy mogę wreszcie dojść do słowa? –spytał zniecierpliwiony Antos.

-Mów kapitanie.

-Tak się składa, że elf nie zabił byle kogo. Ofiarą, jest nie kto inny a jeden z mistrzów Kruków.

Templariusz spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na strażnika, który uśmiechał się w nonszalancki sposób.

-A jak wytłumaczysz to, że moi ludzie wyczuli magię krwi?

-To nie był elf. To towarzyszka mistrza, apostata. Starała się obronić swojego pracodawcę, przed napastnikiem.

Komtur przez chwilę się zastanowił i rzekł:

-Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu chce wyrównać rachunki. Nie powiem, że morderca nam w pewnym sensie nie pomógł jednak i tak należy go odnaleźć. Wyślij 5 swoich ludzi, ja zaś poproszę kilku Łowców by go poszukali.

Antos skinął głową i wstał z krzesła, pozostawiając starego templariusza w swoim gabinecie.

**Tymczasem, w tawernie „Zielony smok"**

_Niech to szlag tę cholerną apostatkę i jej magii krwi! Durna szemlenka! Dlaczego musiała tam akurat być maleficar, dlaczego?_

Uciekinierka cała trzęsąca się ze złości, siedziała zamknięta w schowku na miotły. Cała ta sytuacja mocno ja zdenerwowała. Nie chciała zabić tych zakonników, ale nie mogła pozostawić żadnych świadków. Mistrz był martwy i to było najważniejsze. Czuła, że w pewnym sensie mieszkańcy powinni być jej wdzięczni za to, że taka osoba jak on nie żyje. Nie wspominającym o tym, że jej głowa była chociaż w jednej części bezpieczna.

Niespodziewania ktoś otworzył schowek, a elfkę oślepiły jasne promienie słońca. W progu stał mężczyzna przy kości. Gdy dziewczyna przyzwyczaiła się do słońca spojrzała na przerażonego shemlena i gdy ten zamierzał już krzyknąć na pomoc, elfka rzuciła się na niego i powaliła na podłogę. Swoimi nogami przytrzymywała jego ręce, zaś jedną dłonią zatkała mu usta, a palcem wskazującej drugiej przyłożyła do swoich ust.

-Jeśli shem będzie grzeczny nie poderżnę mu gardła.

Meżczyzna jeszcze bardziej przerażony zaczął się powoli wyrywać. Napastniczka szybkim ruchem wolnej dłoni wyjęła krótki sztylet i przyłożyła mu do skroni.

-Ile wart jest Twój nędzny żywot shemie? 50 srebrników? Może więcej? Chętnie Ci zapłacę, tylko się uspokój!

Mężczyzna przez łzy pokiwał trzy razy głową.

-Teraz Cię puszczę tylko mam jeden warunek. Nie będziesz krzyczał.

Elfka powoli zeszła ze swojej ofiary. Schowała sztylet i sięgnęła to kieszeni opończy, wyjmując z niej 5 złotych monet.

-To za, że nie krzyczałeś, za nocleg w tej oberży i za żarcie.

-Tyle warte jest słowo elfa?

-Czy to za mało? –spytała dość niepewnie. _Chciwość ludzi nie ma granic._

-To Ty jesteś tym elfem co zabił dziś jednym cięciem 10 templariuszy?

-Jednym? Ja naliczyłam ich co najmniej kilkanaście. Templariusze to niełatwi przeciwnicy. A i w tej cenie jeszcze jest wliczone Twoje milczenie.

-Moje milczenie?

-Mnie tutaj nie było jasne? –przybliżyła się do mężczyzny tak, że dokładnie widział jej szaro-zielone oczy-nigdy mnie nie widziałeś, jestem tylko wędrownym elfem. Zrozumiałeś?

-Kim Ty jesteś?

-Nazywam się Asha. Asha Mahariel

-Znam to imię…zaraz, zaraz czy Ty nie jesteś…

-Tak zwanym Bohaterem Fereldenu? Niestety to ja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go :) pewnie się domyśliliście, że moja historia przedstawia losy dalijskiej Strażniczki tuż po jej odejściu od Szarych. Pod koniec "DAO:Przebudzenie" pojawiły się pewne plotki odnośnie tego co się stało z moją strażniczką, a ja postanowiłam bardziej rozwinąć tę historię. W miarę zainteresowania czytelników będę dodawać nowe rozdziały. Czekam na wszelką krytykę ;) Pozdrawiam: wilkor.**

* * *

_Wędrowała podziemnymi korytarzami, w lewej dłoni trzymała gorejącą pochodnie, w prawej swój ulubiony sztylet. Przyglądała się uważnie każdej rzeźbie, którą mijała. Większość z nich była już dość mocno zniszczona, każda miała jakiś ubytek. Jednak wszystkie były tak samo przerażające. Znała je dobrze. Tak samo jak dobrze znała te korytarze. Mogła bezbłędnie powiedzieć co znajdzie za następnym rogiem. Tyle razy tu była szukając zaginionego Tamlena. Nie mogła sobie wybaczyć jego straty. Gdyby tylko go powstrzymała, gdyby tylko nie usłuchali tych shemów, gdyby tylko… Teraz to i tak nie miało znaczenia. On nie żył, a w jej żyłach płynęło to paskudne skażenie. Powoli dochodziła do ogromnych drzwi. Były wysokie na co najmniej 4 metry, a na każdym skrzydle była wyrzeźbione kolejne postacie. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Delikatnie pchnęła jedno ze skrzydeł. Weszła niepewnie do środka. Rozejrzała się po ogromnej sali, oprócz lustra nie znajdowało się nic wartego uwagi. Jej oddech przyspieszył, wiedziała jaki będzie koniec jeśli podejdzie bliżej tego zdradzieckiego przedmiotu. Przystanęła w połowie drogi patrząc się na lustro biorąc coraz głębsze oddechy. Nagle…_

„_To tylko mi się wydaje. To nie może być prawda."_

„_Ale jednak jest." Odezwał się drugi głos._

_Z przerażeniem odwróciła głowę. Patrzyła prosto w twarz zmarłego ukochanego. Była dokładnie taka jaką ją zapamiętała. W oliwkowym kolorze, z brązowym tatuażem charakterystycznym dla pełnoprawnego łowcy dalijczyków. Jej oczy zaszły łzami. Opuściła pochodnię chcąc dotknąć ostatni raz jego aksamitnej skóry. Niespodziewanie twarz Tamlena całkowicie się zmieniła. Przybrała ciemnobrązowy odcień, jego uszy i twarz się wydłużyły. Usłyszała pisk._

Asha obudziła się gwałtownie zrywając się z łóżka. Po chwili zorientowała się, że trzyma sztylet w prawej dłoni próbując zaatakować niewidzialnego napastnika. Opuściła oręż i ponownie opadła na posłanie.

_Znowu ten sam sen. Już wolałam jak mi się śnił arcydemon._

Mahariel już nie zasnęła tej nocy, nie chciała nawet zamknąć oczu byle tylko nie zobaczyć tego wrzeszczota. Gdy nastał świt podeszła to misy z wodą i opłukała twarz. Spojrzała w lustro. Kasztanowe, długie włosy idealnie pasowały do jej szaro-zielonych oczu. Na czole i podbródku miała delikatny tatuaż- w jej klanie oznaczał nie tyle łowcę co strażnika. Właśnie taką miała funkcję. Pilnowała by jej klan był bezpieczny. Chroniła go nie tylko przed obcymi, ale także przed dzikimi zwierzętami, które atakowały ich halle.

Potem spojrzała na lewe przedramię. Był tam kolejny tatuaż przedstawiający gryfa- efekt ostro alkoholowego wieczoru z Andersem i Nathanielem. Cała trójka miała taki sam tatuaż. Postanowili to zachować między sobą, tym bardziej, że młody Howe był mocno zażenowany swoim wybrykiem i bardzo żałował tego co się stało tamtej nocy.

Przez chwilę również żałowała swojego odejścia od strażników. Po członkach klanu byli jej najbliższą rodziną, jednak nie mogła ich narażać na niebezpieczeństwo związane z jej osobą. Kruki wyznaczyły sporą sumę za jej głowę, jej zdaniem jednak za małą jeśli uwzględnić pozycję jaką w tamtym czasie zajmowała.

Od ostatnich dwóch miesięcy tropiła jednych z najbardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi w Thedas. Najgorsze jednak dla niej okazała się ucieczka z Amaranthu i sama jazda do Nevarry. Informacje zdobywała przez ostatnie półtorej roku od jednego ze swoich bliższych, o ile tak to można było nazwać, przyjaciół. Sam o dziwno był ex krukiem. Na samo wspomnienie Zevrana Arainai na twarzy Ashy zagościł uśmiech.

_Elfka siedziała rozłożona w wielkim fotelu w posiadłości arla Eamona w Denerim. Wyglądała dość komicznie w dwa razy większym od niej siedzeniu. W dłoni trzymała butelkę z mocnym winem. Jej twarz była cała rozgrzana, w głowie szumiało, ale wolała ten stan od kolejnych wiwatów na jej cześć i rozmów z tymi wszystkimi szlachcicami za 5 miedziaków. Tego właśnie wieczoru wszyscy obywatele świętowali zwycięstwo nad arcydemonem i jego hordą pomiotów. Wzięła łyk trunku i głośno przełknęła. Czuła, że wreszcie może zaznać świętego spokoju. Nikt nie będzie chociaż przez chwilę czegoś od niej wymagał, prosił czy żądał. Nagle usłyszała powolne, rytmiczne wdechy i poczuła ten charakterystyczny zapach przypraw._

_-Za głośno oddychasz kruku. Jeśli nadal masz zamiar dokonać na mnie egzekucji musisz bardziej się postarać._

_-I że niby czym by mnie miała pokonać nasza nieustraszona Strażniczka? Na dodatek pijana._

_Jego uśmiechnięta twarz wychyliła się zza oparcia fotelu. Bardzo dobrze znała ten błysk w jego oczach, chyba nawet za dobrze. Elfka po raz kolejny chciała wziąć łyk wina jednak skrytobójca zdążył wyrwać butelkę z jej rąk._

_-Ej! To moje wino! Znajdź swoje, Eamon ma ich pełno w swojej piwniczce._

_-Moja droga, jeśli to jest jeden z tych sposobów by posmakować Twoje słodkie usta…to chętnie się Tobie jeszcze raz narażę na Twój gniew- elf przyłożył butelkę do swoich ust i zaczął pić._

_Asha zrobiła kwaśną minę i opadła z powrotem na fotel. Nie znosiła, gdy to robił. Nie znosiła flirtu, to było dla niej całkowicie obce, ale musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że się jej to podobało._

_-Oh! Czyżbym zauważył rumieniec na twych policzkach?- zauważył z nieukrywaną satysfakcją Arainai._

_-To przez wino. I ciepło z kominka. Poza tym jak sam wcześniej stwierdziłeś, jestem pijana._

_Zevran przyklęknął przy fotelu spojrzał w oczy swojej „przyjaciółki"._

_-Nie rozumiem. Jak mi się to udało._

_-Co niby?_

_-Uwieść Cię oczywiście!_

_-No chyba Ci się coś pomyliło! Nie przypominam sobie żadnej sytuacji, bym wyznała Ci jakiekolwiek uczucie!- elfka wyraźnie się oburzyła._

_-Moja droga, tylko żartowałem. Pamiętam o naszej obietnicy. Nic poza tą jedną nocą. Choć muszę przyznać, że ciągle mi mało._

_Niespodziewanie dla elfa dostał od strażniczki w tył głowę z całej siły._

_-Ah! Porvavore ale za co to?!_

_-Za to, że nie potrafisz o niczym innym gadać jak tylko o jednym. _

_Przyjaciele przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie i oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem. Gdy w końcu się uspokoili jeszcze przez jakiś czas patrzyli na siebie, w końcu jednak Asha odwróciła wzrok i ponownie patrzyła się w tańczące płomienie w kominku._

_-Dlaczego nie świętujesz razem z innymi Asha?_

_-Dlaczego jeszcze do tej pory nie uciekłeś Zevran?_

_-Naprawdę nie wiesz?_

_Elfka zawiesiła wzrok w brązowych oczach przyjaciela. Wiedziała bardzo dobrze, Leliana ma bardzo długi język. Nie odpowiedziała jednak na jego pytanie. Za każdym razem gdy wspominała zdarzenia ich upojnej nocy, czuła wyrzuty sumienia, że zdradziła Tamlena. Tym bardziej, że było to TEJ samej nocy, kiedy ich obóz zaatakowały wrzeszczoty. Potrzebowała pocieszenia ale nie chciała też nikomu mówić dlaczego to było dla niej takie wstrząsające zdarzenie. Sama nie rozumiała czemu poszła do jego namiotu i po prostu się rozpłakała. Wiedziała tylko, że on nie będzie o nic pytał, niczego od niej wymagał. Tylko on jej nie oceniał, nie kazał niczego zrobić, nigdy o nic nie prosił poza zachowaniem jego życia. Potem obudziła się rano i starała się udawać, że nic się nie stało. On jednak wcale niczego nie ukrywał. I chyba to ją najbardziej denerwowało._

_Zevran delikatnie sięgnął po jej dłoń, która nadal była w rękawicach i położył na niej złoty kolczyk._

_-Nie jest to odpowiedni prezent, chciałbym jednak pozostawić coś dla Ciebie zanim odejdę._

_-Jednak uciekasz kruku._

_-Nadal wyznaczona jest cena za moją głowę. A nie chcę narażać ani Ciebie ani Alistair'a ani kogokolwiek innego na niebezpieczeństwo._

_-Arainai. Potrafimy o siebie zadbać. Tym bardziej, że teraz nasz król będzie mieć ochronę dzień i noc. _

_-Ty jednak takiej ochrony nie masz._

_-Myślisz, że jej potrzebuję? Z resztą nie ważne. Sama ruszam za dwa dni do Amarantu. Przyjęłam pozycję komendantki Szarych w Fereldenie._

_-Domyśliłem się gdy tylko zobaczyłem jak rozmawiasz jednym z tych z Orlais. Był bardzo „rozczarowany" Twoją decyzją._

_-Obiecałam Alistair'owi, że nie pozwolę by jakiś fircyk z Orlais miał znowu tę funkcję. Sama poza tym nie przepadam za Orlaisianami. Zevran?_

_-Tak mi amore?_

_-Jaką cenę wyznaczyli za moją głowę?_

_Elf był wyraźnie zaskoczony pytaniem Mahariel. Po chwili jednak wyraźnie posmutniał. Ciężko westchnął i pokręcił głową._

_-Zevran daj spokój. Oboje naraziliśmy się Twoim dawnym pracodawcom. Przecież to jasne, że jesteśmy jednymi z najbardziej poszukiwanych osobób w Thedas. –elf jednak nadal milczał._

_-Słuchaj zawrzyjmy umowę. Oboje wiemy, że kruki są jak najbardziej zbędne na tym świecie, a tak samo jak Ty, ja też pragnę zemsty. Więc jak już uporządkuję wszystkie sprawy Strażników i znajdę odpowiednią osobę , która mnie zastąpi… To razem pozbędziemy się wszystkich tych, którzy na nas polują._

_-Chyba oszalałaś. Myślisz, że tak łatwo będzie Ci odnaleźć każdego z mistrzów. Przecież Ty ich nigdy na oczy nie widziałaś._

_-Ja nie.- Mahariel znacząco spojrzała na skrytobójcę._

_-Asha…Bella…Co ty kombinujesz?_

Plan był prosty. On jej miał wysyłać informacje, szkice mistrzów ale nigdy miał się nie ujawniać. Ona wszystkie listy zbierała, chowała do specjalnej skórzanej torby. Przez tak krótki okres czasu nazbierała spory plik dokumentów. Szkice oglądała każdego dnia by dokładnie zapamiętać twarz każdego z nich. Jak się domyśliła po pewnym czasie, dostawała te łatwiejsze ofiary- bardziej charakterystyczne i rozpoznawalne. Trochę miała mu to za złe, jednak po tym pierwszym zabójstwie zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie takie łatwe zadanie. A to był dopiero początek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladies 'n' gentleman. Witam ponownie, zachęcam do lektury i oczywiście komentowania ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Miasto Nevarra okazało się jednym z tych nudniejszych miejsc, które miała do tej pory zobaczyć. Nawet Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu zdawały się tętnić życiem przy tym miejscu. Starała się być niezauważalna, co do tej pory się jej udawało. Uliczki Nevarry były ciasne, budynki piętrowe połączone w jeden ciąg. Każde z pięter wysuwało się w stronę ulicy, podparte było szerokimi, drewnianymi palami. Taka architektura miasta miała swoje profity, gdyż zapewniało to obywatelom cień, w którym łatwo można było się skryć. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Mahariel, nikt chyba nawet nie starał się tego robić. Wszyscy mieszkańcy jednak nadal szeptali o wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia- martwy szlachcic i jego podwładni, do tego 10 templariuszy. Jednostki straży miejskiej, patrolujące miasto zostały podwojone- wszyscy poszukiwali elfa.

_Elfa. Pff. Elfki do cholery. Czyżby nie zauważyli gdzie mam cycki?_

Przystanęła obok stoiska z owocami. Miała szeroki wybór różnokolorowych owoców. Większości z nich nie znała jednak po chwili zauważyła to jedno, które kojarzyło jej się przede wszystkim z Fereldenem. Jabłko. Soczyste, czerwone, okrągłe. Starannie obejrzała owoc i rzuciła kupcowi 2 srebrniki. Powoli się odwróciła i przed sobą ujrzała przystojnego, młodego strażnika. Miał niebieskie oczy, krótkie, ciemne, blond włosy i wyraziste rysy twarzy. Nietypowa uroda dla Nevrrańczyka, dlatego Mahariel podejrzewała, że strażnik nie pochodził z tego kraju. Zapewne mężczyzna byłby ideałem dla każdej Fereldeńskiej trzpiotki, jednak na Ashy jego aparycja nie zrobiła większego wrażenia.

-Witam.

Elfka nic nie odpowiedziała. Oboje spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy.

_30 lat, pewny siebie, doświadczony. Pewnie ma jakiś wyższy stopień._

-Dzień jest zbyt słoneczny by nosić takie nakrycie głowy. Proszę zdjąć kaptur - strażnikowi nie schodził uśmiech z twarzy.

Asha niechętnie i z skwaszoną miną zdjęła kaptur nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny. Wolała się nie narażać strażnikom miejskim, dość dobrze poznała ich podejście do elfów w Denerim i nie były to pozytywne wspomnienia. Mężczyzna miał coś denerwującego w tym swoim „grzecznym" uśmieszku.

-Jak długo przebywasz w tym mieście?

-Nie przypominam sobie byśmy przeszli na „Ty" strażniku –odpowiedziała dość niegrzecznie elfka.

-Kapitanie gwoli ścisłości. A teraz pozwolisz za mną elfko. I żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, z obu stron na dachach możesz zauważyć po dwóch łowców templariuszy z naciągniętymi cięciwami. Więc jeden nieodpowiedni ruch i możesz się pożegnać chociażby… ze swoją prawą ręką.

_Kurwa._

**Kilka godzin później, gabinet Komtura Doriana**

Kapitan Antos stał naprzeciwko rozłożonej na siedzeniu elfki. Oddzielało ich jedynie biurko komtura, na którym leżał napełniony kałamarz oraz zanurzone w nim gęsie pióro. Mahariel nawet nie raczyła spojrzeć na strażnika, udawała, że patrzy w okno, które znajdowało się tuż za nim. Kątem oka jednak zdążyła ocenić rozmiar pomieszczenia i znajdujące, a raczej nieznajdujące, się w nim rzeczy. Żadnych zbędnych przedmiotów, mebli, był to surowy kamienny pokój. Na dodatek potwornie zimny.

W przeciwieństwie do Ashy, Antos nie spuszczał wzroku z więźnia cały czas szelmowsko się uśmiechając. Odkąd zabrał elfkę z targowiska nie wymienili więcej ani słowa. Towarzyszyła im eskorta złożona z 4 łowców oraz 5 strażników razem z Antosem. Ciszę w końcu przerwało nadejście komtura. Był to starszy człowiek z długimi siwymi włosami. Wiek i zmęczenie odcisnęły na nim spore piętno. Surowo spojrzał na więźnia, usiadł przy biurku i w końcu rzekł:

-Kapitanie Antosie. O ile mi się wydaje poszukiwaliśmy elfa z obcowiska. Nie dalijki.

Asha spod byka spojrzała na strażnika. _Czyżby shemowie byli na tyle głupi, że nie potrafią odróżnić dalijczyka od miejskiego elfa?_

-Zdaję sobie sprawę, z tak znaczących różnic w opisie… jednak jest to jedyny elf, który w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni przybył do miasta. W sumie, jest to jedyny elf, który przybył tu w ciągu ostatniego roku.

_Jak chcesz to poszerzę Ci ten uśmieszek strażniku. _

Po chwili komtur zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Mahariel:

-Imię i nazwisko obywatela.

-Proszę.

-Że co takiego? – spytał oburzony komtur. Antos również nie krył swojego zaskoczenia.

-Kodeks grzecznościowy shemlenów, o ile mi się wydaje, wymaga tego byście dodali słowo „proszę" do tego typu sformułowań.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie, lekko uśmiechnięci spojrzeli ponownie na swojego więźnia.

-Dalijko chyba musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że jesteś w poważnych tarapatach. Masz na koncie 20 niewinnych żyć.

-Plus do tego 50 pająków, 20 wilkołaków, 3 smoki. Ludzi oraz mroczne pomioty przestałam liczyć gdy ich liczba przekroczyła 150. No i do tego należałoby dodać chodzące trupy, ale one się nie liczą. –Asha beztrosko machnęła ręką jakby te liczby nic dla niej nie znaczyły- One i tak przecież już były martwe czyż nie?

Zarówno Antos jak i Dorian byli zaskoczeni odpowiedzią Mahariel. Nie spodziewali się pyskatej elfki, tylko szybkiego przyznania się do winy i więzieniem dla morderczyni. Po chwili Antos wpadł pewien pomysł.

-Połóż broń na stole.

Asha niechętnie, ale wyjęła z pochwy dwa sztylety, nóż z prawego buta i małą procę. Z łuku zrezygnowała gdy wraz z Duncanem wyruszyła do Ostagaru.

-Zadowoleni?

-Zdejmij opończę.

Ten rozkaz zszokował Ashę. Jeśli ją zdejmie, ujrzą zbroję, którą noszą tylko Szarzy Strażnicy, a dzięki opończy udało jej się dobrze ją ukrywać. Nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek z władz wyższych wiedział o jej funkcji. Stroud obiecał jej, że nie będzie rozpoczynał poszukiwań, ale tylko do momentu gdy się publicznie nie ujawni. Na ile można była ufać temu człowiekowi z Orlais, nie wiedziała, miała jednak nadzieję, że dotrzyma danego słowa.

-Zdejmij opończę. Trzeci raz tego nie powtórzę- z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Antosa.

Elfka powstała i guzik po guziku, powoli zaczęła rozpinać swoje nakrycie.

Oczom mężczyzn ukazała się świetnej roboty, idealna zbroja dla łotrzyka. Bez zbędnych naramienników, które mogłyby ograniczać ruchy, zamiast nich - gruby materiał, z wyszytymi gryfami na ramieniu. Do tego długie skórzane buty i rękawice bez palców. Po środku małego napierśnika znajdował się obraz przedstawiający dwa, złote, połączone ze sobą gryfy - znak Komendatna Szarej Straży. Zakonnik i strażnik oniemieli. To było dla nich już kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Asha zaś spokojnie stała przed nimi nie zdradzając większych odczuć, mimo tego, że była bardzo zdenerwowana całą sytuacją. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru planowała udać się z powrotem do Cumberland mając nadzieję zobaczyć tam Wynne.

_Dlaczego byłam taka głupia i zachciało mi się jeszcze spaceru po mieście. A wy moglibyście powiedzieć coś wreszcie a nie stoicie jakbyście zobaczyli co najmniej pierwszego strażnika._

-Czy coś jeszcze muszę wam pokazywać panowie? –spytała w końcu zniecierpliwiona elfka.

Mężczyźni otrzęśli się z osłupienia i ponownie spojrzeli na siebie. W końcu odpowiedział komtur Dorian.

-Strażniczko. Musisz nam wybaczyć, po prostu nie myśleliśmy, że napastnikiem może być kto taki jak Ty.

-Masz na myśli to, że elf taki jak JA nie może być Szarym Strażnikiem?

-Nie nie. Skądże znowu. Nie spodziewaliśmy się po prostu, że… morderczynią będzie… No właśnie Szara Strażniczka.

-Komturze… zgadza się? Bo jesteś komturem? – Dorian skinął głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie Ashy – nie zamierzałam zabić Twoich podwładnych jeśli o to chodzi. Zaatakowali mnie myśląc pewnie, że jestem magiem jednak jak sam zapewne wyczuwasz… nie ma we mnie ani krzty magii. Jeśli chodzi o Kruka i jego pomocników. Możecie być mi tylko wdzięczni.

-Co nie zmienia faktu, że zabiłaś tych ludzi- tym razem na jej wyznanie odpowiedział Antos- musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że oni nic nie zrobili. Poza tym myślałem, że Szarzy nie wtrącają się w politykę wewnętrzną.

Mahariel zdziwiła wypowiedź kapitana. _Jak to w politykę? Przecież jesteśmy poza granicami Antivy, a ten człowiek nie mógł mieć większej władzy tutaj. Jeśli jednak wydam, że nie należę już do Strażników moja byle jaka linia obrony zostanie spalona. Muszę coś wymyśleć._

-Panowie… czy znacie dewizę Szarych Strażników?

-Każdy ją zna –odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

-Shemlen, którego pozbawiłam życia wczoraj, zagrażał bezpieczeństwu moim siostrom i braciom. Do naszego bractwa chciał podesłać kilku rekrutów, by poznać od środka naszą organizację, a następnie sprzedać informacje pewnym magom krwii (_Gorszej ściemy chyba nie mogłam wymyśleć. Błagam łyknijcie to wszystko_). Zapewnie z Tevinteru, ale to są informacje niepotwierdzone. Nie wiem jaki mają w tym cel ale… Szukam ich, a następnie staram się zdobyć informacje by w końcu z nimi pertraktować. Niestety… ten jegomość nie grzeszył uprzejmością.

Dorian podniósł jedną brew i przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Pomasował się po podbródku, po czym powiedział:

-Miejmy nadzieję, że to prawda. Jesteś wolna Strażniczko pod jednym warunkiem… do wieczora ma Cię nie być już w tym mieście. Inaczej roześlemy za Tobą list gończy.

Dorian powstał i podszedł do elfki wyciągnąwszy do niej swoją dłoń.

-To był zaszczyt poznać jednego z legendarnych Szarych Strażników –komtur ukłonił się, a tak samo uczyniła Asha.

Mahariel narzuciła na siebie opończę, zabrała swoje oręże i spojrzała na Antosa. Miała ogromną ochotę pokazać mu język, jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że w tej sytuacji będzie do wyjątkowo nieodpowiednie. Lekko skinęła tylko głową w jego stronę i opuściła pomieszczenie.

_Nie wierzę, że to łyknęli. Widać było to po minie tego Antosa. Będę musiała uważać, dopóki nie przekroczę granic Nevarry. Całe szczęście, że nie podałam swojego nazwiska._

Mahariel udała się do bram miasta gdzie czekał na nią jej wierzchowiec. Po czym pomknęła w stronę Cumberland.

**W tym samym czasie- gabinet Doriana**

Komtur ostrożnie zamknął drzwi, upewniając się, że elfka schodzi już po schodach ku wyjściu. Po czym spojrzał na zadowolonego kapitana straży.

-Nie widzę tutaj powodów do radości Antosie.

-Ja jednak widzę. Elfka jest idiotką, jeśli uważa, że się nabraliśmy na jej historyjkę. I nie obchodzi mnie jaką ma pozycję.

Dorian ponownie usiadł przy swoim biurku i sięgnął do szuflady. Wyciągnął z niej papier i podał strażnikowi.

-Niech Twoi ludzie sporządzą rysopis, skopiują i roześlą po całym kraju. Strażniczka potrafi całkiem nieźle kłamać, jednak gdyby miała coś jeszcze narozrabiać to nie ujdzie jej to płazem.

-Co z martwym Krukiem? Przecież zdajesz sobie konsekwencję z dalszych działań Gildii. Miał wrócić do kraju w jednym kawałku… zamiast tego wróci bez języka i prawej dłoni. Na dodatek martwy.

Dorian złączył palce i zamilknął. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji. Kruki były bardzo mściwe, a za niespłacenie długów zarówno on jak i Antos mogli stracić głowę.

**Dzień następny**

Droga z Nevarry do Cumberland nie należała do jednej z dłuższych tras, jednak jej pokonanie zajmowało co najmniej dwa dni bez dłuższych przerw. Asha zrobiła tylko jedną, by móc się w końcu zdrzemnąć i by jej wierzchowiec mógł się napić oraz odpocząć, bowiem tempo jakie narzuciła mu elfka było ponad siły biednego zwierzęcia. Obóz rozbili nie dalej jak 50 metrów od drogi w jakiś zaroślach. Mahariel delikatnie pogłaskała swojego towarzysza po pysku i zwróciła się do niego w języku elfów:

-_Avatyar meldonya. Hauta_. (Wybacz mi przyjacielu. Teraz odpocznij.) –delikatnie pocałowała zwierzę między jego nozdrzami i pozostawiła w spokoju.

Roznieciła niewielki ogień by móc się ogrzać. Noce w Nevarrze były wyjątkowo chłodne, w przeciwieństwie do temperatury w ciągu dnia. Elfka przykucnęła przy ognisku okrywając się dodatkowym pledem z siodła konia. Nie zdążyła przywyknąć do fizycznej samotności. Odkąd pamiętała zawsze ktoś przy niej był, mimo tego, że nie wymieniała z tą osobą ani jednego słowa. Sten był najlepszym kompanem jeśli o to chodzi. Jak dotąd ten niezwykły osobnik był jedynym Qunari, którego widziała w swoim życiu. Przypomniała sobie, że to z nim najbardziej lubiła pełnić wartę w obozowisku. Tak samo jak ona był niesamowicie czujny. To on pierwszy dostrzegł grupkę wrzeszczotów, która ich zaatakowała po opuszczeniu lasu Brecilian. Asha na samo wspomnienie o tym zdarzeniu posmutniała.

_Dlaczego zawsze muszę o tym myśleć. To było dawno, Tamlen nie żyje i powinnam się z tym pogodzić. Sama zadałam mu śmiertelny cios._

Potem nie wiedząc czemu pomyślała o Velannie. Od razu gdy ją zobaczyła wiedziała, że czarodziejka się do nich przyłączy, że będzie jedną z Szarych Strażniczek. Tam samo odczuła gdy zobaczyła tego śmiesznego krasnoluda Oghrena. Skubaniec miał pociąg do zabijania pomiotów i musiała mu przyznać, że był w tym całkiem niezły. Jednak z Velanną połączyło ją coś więcej. Traktowały się jak siostry, mogły spokojnie porozumiewać się bez słów. Poza Zevranem to ona znała plan Mahariel.

_-Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? –czarodziejka stała oparta o framugę pokoju komendantki._

_-Nie mam wyjścia. Poza tym obiecałam mojemu przyjacielowi, że mu pomogę jak tylko uporam się ze sprawami strażników. –odpowiedziała beznamiętnie Asha siedząc w swoim fotelu, paląc tytoń._

_-Mogłabyś przestać w końcu palić to świństwo. Okropnie śmierdzi. –rzekła z niesmakiem przyjaciółka. W odpowiedzi bohaterka posłała jej gęstą chmurę tytoniowego dymu. _

_-Velanno powiedz mi… Czy często myślisz o tym by odszukać Seranni?_

_-Każdego dnia odkąd ostatni raz widzieliśmy ją z tym wstrętnym pomiotem. Straciłam jednak wszelkie nadzieje na odzyskanie jej._

_-A więc poczułaś w niej to samo co i jak gdy ją pierwszy raz zobaczyłam._

_-Tak. W jej krwi też płynie skażenie. Tylko ją szybciej pochłonęło niż nas. Pozostało jej niewiele czasu._

_-Taaak. Jestem ciekawa jak do tego doszło._

_-Czy chcesz bym wróciła do Nieprzebytego lasu i jeszcze raz przeszukała komnaty Architekta?_

_Komendatka odłożyła fajkę i starannie zawinęła. Zacisnęła mocno usta i lekko pokiwała głowa._

_-Zabierzesz ze sobą młodego Howe'a i tych dwóch rekrutów. Zobaczysz jak się sprawdzą. –czarodziejka na samo wspomnienie o Nathanielu lekko zawarczała. Asha z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach odwróciła się do przyjaciółki._

_-Daj spokój. Przecież wiem, że ciągnie was do siebie. Nate'owi bardzo podobają się Twoje uszy._

_-Jeszcze jedno słowo o moich uszach a obiecuję Ci, że będziesz wisieć do góry nogami aż Twoje przybiorą ten sam kształt._

_Mahariel wybuchnęła śmiechem. Uwielbiała denerwować przyjaciółkę i widzieć gdy ta robi się cała czerwona na samo wspomnienie o jej uszach. Każdy z resztą lubił to robić- ta rozrywka jednak kończyła się źle dla każdego, poza Ashą i Nathaniel'em._

Życie w Twierdzy Czuwania wydawało się teraz dla niej odległym snem, wspaniałym marzeniem o spokoju wśród tych, których na prawdę pokochała pomimo dzielących ich różnic. Wszyscy byli inni, ale łączyło ich jedno – swoistego rodzaju wolność.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kilka słów wyjaśnienia: nic co z BioWare nie należy do mnie. Postacie, wiersze, wydarzenia z gier i książek. Moja jest tylko koncepcja tej historii i postać Mahariel. Jak zapewne część z was zauważyła, posłużyłam się językiem elfów - tak właściwie jest to quenya wymyślona przez Tolkiena, a wykorzystana tylko do tego tekstu przez Ashę ;)**

**Życzę miłej lektury ;)**

* * *

**Cumberland**

Kolejny przystanek w podróży. Była tu po raz drugi, pierwszy raz gdy śledziła swoją pierwszą ofiarę, a teraz mając nadzieję zobaczyć Wynne – starą czarodziejkę, przyjaciółkę. Wiedziała, że od jakiegoś czasu magini tam przebywa wykonując jakieś niezwykle ważne badanie. Nie miała jednak wcześniej okazji z nią porozmawiać więc tylko dyskretnie sprawdziła czy zaklinaczka dobrze się czuję i czy jest dobrze traktowana przez templariuszy.

Spokojnie odprowadziła swojego wierzchowca i zapłaciła za kolejny nocleg w jakiejś kolejnej podrzędnej tawernie. Nie chciała znowu zwrócić na siebie uwagi tak jak w Nevarze. Powolnym tempem przemierzyła miasto pogrążona w myślach. W końcu dotarła do Kręgu. Wejścia pilnowało kilku templariuszy, którzy nakazali oddać jej wszelką broń i dokładnie ją przeszukali. Mahariel następnie została doprowadzona do komtura, który niechętnie zaprowadził ją do Wynne i zostawił strażniczkę przed drzwiami do jej komnaty. Asha zapukała kołatką, ciężkich, mosiężnych drzwi. Odpowiedział jej dobrze znajomy głos:

-Proszę wejść.

Czarodziejka siedziała przy biurku skrobiąc jakieś notatki. Z początku nie spojrzała w stronę elfki, dopóki nie usłyszała jak drzwi się zamknęły. Wynne powoli uniosła głowę. Była niezwykle zszokowana przybyciem Ashy. Natychmiast wstała, następnie szybko podeszła do przyjaciółki by ją mocno uściskać.

-Asha… Moje drogie dziecko.

-_ Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_. _Mellonin._ (Gwiazda przyświeca godzinie naszego spotkania. Przyjaciółko.)

Kobiety zwolniły swój uścisk i obie delikatnie się uśmiechnęły. Wynne odgarnęła włosy z czoła Ashy, tak jak często robią to matki.

-Asha…co się z Tobą działo? Od ponad roku wysyłam listy, na które nie odpowiadasz. Myślałam, że coś strasznego Ci się przydarzyło. Potem Stroud odpisał, że zniknęłaś bez słowa. Myślałam, że będę musiała zwrócić się do Leliany by Cię odszukała.

Mahariel posmutniała. Nie wiedziała jak wyjaśnić całą sytuację, tym bardziej, że miała świadomość iż przyjaciółka nie poprze jej działań.

-Wynne. Nie miałam wyjścia.

Elfka długo opowiadała zaklinaczce o tym co się działo, od momentu gdy ich kontakt się urwał. Czarodziejka uważnie słuchała opowiadania strażniczki z wyrozumiałą miną. Gdy Asha skończyła mówić, obie jeszcze przez trochę milczały. Ostatecznie Wynne dotknęła ramienia przyjaciółki i rzekła.

-Strażnicy nawet nie wiedzą, jaki skarb mieli i jak dobrą przywódczynią jesteś.

-Tak sądzisz? Pomimo tego, że ich opuściłam?

-Moja droga. Kiedy człowiek zostaje strażnikiem, przestaje być czymkolwiek innym. Ty jesteś tego najlepszym przykładem. Mimo tego, że eliminujesz swoich wrogów, nie robisz tego wyłącznie dla siebie. Nie myśl jednak, że popieram w całości Twoje działania.

-Tyle, że… obawiam się, że nie będę miała do czego wrócić.

-A co z tą elfią czarodziejką? Czy ona nie będzie na Ciebie czekać? –spytała troskliwie zaklinaczka.

-Obiecałam jej, że ją odnajdę, chyba że , któraś z nas pierwsza uda się do głębokich ścieżek.

Elfka zastanowiła się nad swoją wypowiedzią, uświadamiając sobie ważną rzecz i nagle powiedziała.

-Już od dawno nie miałam snu o pomiotach. Co prawda nadal mnie męczy sen o Tamlenie, mimo wszystko jest to moja perspektywa, nie żadnego mrocznego.

Wypowiedź Ashy zaskoczyła czarodziejkę. Kobieta wstała i zaczęła przeszukiwać jakieś papiery. Gdy odnalazła ten właściwy, przeczytała go uważnie i spojrzała na strażniczkę. Westchnęła odkładając świstek, spoglądając uważnie na Mahariel powiedziała.

- Zdaje się, że musisz koniecznie kogoś poznać. Jest to ważna osoba, jednak przybędzie dopiero pojutrze.

-Nie myślałam żeby tak długo tutaj zostać. Czy to nie może poczekać?

-A czy chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o swoich snach? Jeśli tak to poczekasz. Nie martw się, jesteś tutaj bezpieczna. Templariusze nie wiedzą kim jesteś, a jeśli zachowasz ostrożność, to nikt nie zauważy, że do miasta przybyła dalijka. A teraz…nie masz może ochoty na jakiś mocniejszy trunek?

**Dwa dni później **

Kobiety udały się krętymi schodami prawie na sam szczyt budynku Kręgu. Na każdym korytarzu, kręcili się czujni templariusze. Mahariel wyczuwała napięcie bijące od nich, czuła jak wrogo nastawieni są do niej i do Wynne. Nie podobała jej się ta sytuacja.

_Czyżby Dorian i Antos zdążyli ich zawiadomić? Nie to nie możliwe. Byłam naprawdę ostrożna, nikt nie wie dokładnie jak mam na imię ani nie wie jak dokładnie wyglądam._

W końcu Wynne się zatrzymała przed kolejnym pomieszczeniem i ostrożnie zapukała.

Ku zdziwieniu Ashy drzwi otworzyła drobna, starsza elfka. Nie miała na twarzy pisma krwi, więc Mahariel była pewna, iż zaklinaczka pochodziła z obcowiska.

-Zaklinaczko Wynne. Czy coś się stało? – elfka miała, już prawie znikomy Orlaisjaniski akcent.

-Wybacz mi, że przeszkadzam w Twojej pracy Pierwsza Zaklinaczko. Wiem także, że niedawno przybyłaś jednak… Chciałabym kogoś Ci przedstawić- powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem czarodziejka – To jest moja przyjaciółka- Szara Strażniczka z Fereldenu. Moja droga…poznaj Fionę. Pierwszą Zaklinaczkę i dawną Szarą Strażniczkę.

Wynne pozostawiła obie Szare by mogły spokojnie porozmawiać. Pierwsza jak na swój wiek była tak samo żwawa jak przyjaciółka Mahariel. Ciągle kręciła się po pokoju zanim zaczęła rozmawiać z komendantką. Gdy w końcu uporządkowała swoje rzeczy zasiadła przed swoim biurkiem i wskazała Ashy krzesło.

-Chyba nie zamierzasz tak stać nade mną? Siadaj.

Mahariel ciągle zszokowana faktem, że spotyka tak starą Strażniczkę nie mogła wymówić ani słowa. Posłusznie usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko Fiony.

-Nie rób tak wielkich oczu, jakbyś po raz pierwszy widziała elfa. Sama masz ten widok na co dzień. A więc jesteś Szarą Strażniczką z Fereldenu. Jak to możliwe, że przyjęli dalijkę do szeregów?

-Przeszkadza Ci moje pochodzenie?

-Ależ skąd. Po prostu wiem jacy potraficie być. Większość z was przyjmują z litości…albo dlatego, że nie ma żadnych konkretnych kandydatów.

-Duncan nie przyjął mnie z litości to Ci mogę zapewnić.

Na wspomniane przez Ashę imię Fiona lekko zdębiała. Wyprostowała się i położyła ręce na blacie.

-Dun..Duncan Cię zwerbował?

-Tak. Domyślam się, że to Ty jesteś jego towarzyszką jego wielu… „przygód". Opowiadał mi o Tobie, choć ani razu nie zdradził jak masz na imię.

-Musiał widzieć więc w Tobie coś więcej niż przypuszczam. Przepraszam za to co powiedziałam na początku. Wynne przyprowadziła Cię do mnie, więc jak sądzę, musi być to coś ważnego. Jednak zanim zacznę odpowiadać na wszelkie Twoje pytania, najpierw Ty musisz odpowiedzieć na kilka moich.

Asha chcąc, nie chcąc musiała jej zaufać. Powiedziała swoje prawdziwe imię i funkcję. Fionę interesowało przede wszystkim przebieg plagi, ucieczka z Ostagaru, sposób zdobywania sojuszników, bitwa w Denerim oraz historia o Architekcie i Matce. Po uważnym wysłuchaniu dalijki pozwoliła zadać Mahariel pierwsze pytanie.

-Jak to możliwe, że tak długo żyjesz? Przecież już dawno…

-Powinnam się udać na Głębokie Ścieżki. Tak. Już dawno powinnam leżeć gdzieś zapomniana w otchłaniach korytarzy wyrzeźbionych przez mroczne pomioty. Jednak jak widzisz ciągle tu jestem. Niestety sama nie rozumiem tego co się stało.

-Czy wyczuwasz więc jeszcze mroczne pomioty?

-Tego również nie wiem. Już dawno nie miałam styczności z tym paskudztwem. Przez długi czas również nie miałam snów, także tych o arcydemonie w czasie trwania plagi.

-Ja także dawno nie miałam snu o mrocznym pomiocie- odpowiedziała Asha spuszczając wzrok.-Znaczy mam sny. Tylko inne. A pomioty wyczuwam mimo wszystko. Wiem, gdzie są, wyczuwam także, skażenie w innych Strażnikach. W Tobie skażenia nie wyczuwam Fiono.

Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się blado i pokiwała delikatnie głową. Po chwili znowu zaczęła znowu przeszukiwać swoje biurko by wyjąć brązowy dziennik.

-Tutaj zebrałam wszystkie zapiski dotyczące mojego pobytu wśród Strażników. Może znajdziesz w nich co Ci pomoże i rozwikłasz nasz problem. Jeśli nie… Cóż. Może po prostu okaże się ciekawą lekturą.

Zaklinaczka przekazała swoje zapiski w ręce Mahariel.

-Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz jaką chciałabym Ci pokazać. Udaj się po Wynne, powiedz jej, że idziemy na spacer. Niech staruszka zaczerpnie trochę świeżego powietrza i rozrusza swoje stare kości. Niedługo to nam całkowicie padnie od nadmiaru pracy.

Trójka kobiet udała się w sam środek miasta. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez towarzystwa jednego z templariuszy. Fiona przewodziła resztą członków ich małej eskapady. Okazało się, że zaprowadziła ich przed pomnik nieznanego Ashy rycerza. Jednak gdy mu się bliżej przyjrzała pod zaciśniętą pięścią, która zakrywała napierśnik zobaczyła wyrytego gryfa. Podeszła bliżej do rzeźby by odczytać pod nią napis.

„_Wiatr co porusza ich płytkie mogiły. _

_Niesie ich pieśń po śród piasków morza._

_Usłysz nasze słowa,_

_usłysz wołanie._

_Szarości oddani tu leżymy, _

_spokojni o to, co się stanie._

_Usłysz nasze słowa, _

_usłysz wołanie. _

_o naszych imionach pamięć nie zaginie,_

_nie dla nas śmierć i pożegnanie._

_Gdy przyjdzie mrok,_

_gdy światło zgaśnie._

_Zawołaj, a z grobu legion cały wstanie"_

_W hołdzie poległbym Szarym Strażnikom w bitwie pod Ayesleigh._

_Obywatele._

Mahariel pogładziła granit gdy poczuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu. Jeszcze bardziej poczuła, że tęskni za swoim domem. Nathaniel. Velanna. Singrun, Nawet Oghren. Alistair i Duncan. Pierwsi ze znanych strażników. Riordan, który zginął starając się ocalić młodych strażników. Teraz Fiona. Ona też straciła swoich towarzyszy. Odwróciła oczy pełne łez w stronę Pierwszej Zaklinaczki i podeszła do niej. Obie elfki złączyły się w pełnym serdeczności uścisku.

_Tylko my obie wiemy jak to jest być Szarym Strażnikiem, który odszedł by chronić swoich. I tylko my będziemy pamiętać imiona swoich poległych przyjaciół._

-Dziękuję- Asha wyszeptała te słowa w ucho strażniczki.

-Nie masz za co. Nie masz za co dziecko.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wybaczcie mi ten kiepski opis pod koniec. Na przyszłość postaram się bardziej. **

**No i oczywiście nic co z BioWare nie należy do mnie. Tylko koncepcja historii.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Dokąd teraz się udasz?

-Prawdopodobnie Wolne Marchie, mam do odwiedzenia kilka miast.

-Czy zamierzasz zobaczyć Kirkwall?

-To zależy. Dlaczego pytasz?

-Mam do Ciebie prośbę. Musisz postarać się dostać do tamtejszego Kręgu. Zwą go Katownią.

-Czy jest tak samo urocze jak jego nazwa?

-W żadnym wypadku. Przekaż to mojemu przyjacielowi. Nazywa się Orsino, proszę bądź ostrożna z tym.

Wynne przekazała mały, walcowaty przedmiot wykonany z drewna. Był dość ciężki jak na swój rozmiar, więc Mahariel podejrzewała, że przedmiot musi ukrywać w sobie coś bardzo ważnego.

-Masz moje słowo.

-Obiecaj mi jeszcze jedno, Asho. –głos Wynne był dość surowy, nawet jak na nią. Elfka spojrzała dość niepewnie na czarodziejkę z udawaną skruszoną miną. –Nie daj się wpędzić znowu w jakieś kłopoty. Jeśli cokolwiek Ci się znowu stanie, przysięgam, że odnajdę tego fircykowatego Kruka i go powieszę.

Asha roześmiała się na słowa wypowiedziane przez Wynne.

-Nie będzie takiej potrzeby- podeszła do magini i dotknęła jej ramienia- będę ostrożna. Obiecuję Ci to. Czy raporty też mam Ci zdawać?

-Spróbuj aby się nie odezwać! I tak razem z Lelianą miałyśmy sporo zmartwień przez Ciebie.

-Bardka nadal w Orlais?

-Tak zdaje się, że zaszła dość daleko. Nie może nic wyjawiać, ściśle tajne. Ale dla przyjaciół nadal jest gotowa wszystko zrobić.

-W nią akurat nigdy nie zwątpię.

Mahariel podeszła by wyściskać starą czarodziejkę na pożegnanie. W sercu jednak poczuła, że może być to ostatni raz kiedy się widzą. Zdawało jej się również, że magini przeczuwa to samo co i ona. Spojrzały się na siebie i Asha w końcu opuściła komnatę Wynne. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy nie pożegnać się z Fioną, jednak przypomniała sobie, że zaklinaczka jest zbyt zajęta swoimi i Kręgu sprawami. Zarzuciła więc kaptur na głowę i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Dzień był nadzwyczaj słoneczny. Wiał lekki przyjemny wiatr, w powietrzu jak zawsze unosił się charakterystyczny zapach ryb i alg morskich. Mahariel ciągnęło by znów wyruszyć w morską przeprawę. Pierwszy raz postawiła stopę na pokładzie statku starej, znajomej piratki, która postanowiła ją „przeszmuglować" z Denerim do Cumberland. Po przygodach na jej statku i pracy wraz z jej załogą wiedziała, że jeszcze kiedyś Asha będzie chciała wrócić i poczuć morski wiatr. Tęskniła za lasami, jednak coś niezwykłego przyciągało ją, sama nie potrafiła określić czy to po prostu chęć ucieczki, chęć przygody czy może też ciekawość. Była pewna tylko jednego- nigdy więcej z Ritą. Ta kobieta była tragicznym sternikiem po pijaku- a pijaną zdarzało jej się być wielokrotnie. Często musiał zastępować ją jej pierwszy oficer. Elfka mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że piratka choć trochę przystopowała z alkoholem.

Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją głos dziecka.

-Przepraszam?

Strażniczka spojrzała w dół. Przed nią stał mały chłopiec, około ośmioletni. Miał typową urodę Nevrrańczyka- ciemne włosy, brązowe oczy i jasną cerę. Był trochę przerażony i głośno przełykał ślinę. Elfka spojrzała na niego, jednak spod kaptura mógł on dostrzec tylko jej zielone oczy. Nie zadała żadnego pytania, jednak chłopiec od razu, jakby wiedząc o co chodzi powiedział:

-Ten wysoki pan. Poprosił mnie bym Cię zapytał czy możesz z nim porozmawiać.

Asha powoli zwróciła głowę w stronę, którą wskazywał malec. Pod jednym z filarów najbliższego sklepu stał mężczyzna, którego najmniej się spodziewała.

_Strażnik Antos. Niech Cię porwie Zły Wilk i rzuci swoim młodym za pożarcie._

Antos jak zwykle miał na swojej twarzy, bezczelny uśmiech, który wyjątkowo drażnił elfkę.

_Wiedziałam, że wpadnę kiedyś w kłopoty przez tego paskudnego shemlena. Niech to szlag, niech to szlag, niech to szlag…_

Strażnik postanowił zbliżyć się do elfki, wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę na przywitanie jednak Mahariel udawała, że jej nie zauważyła.

-Znowu się spotykamy.

-Założę się, że nie przez przypadek Strażniku. Czego ode mnie chcesz? Przecież wam mówiłam, że więcej kłopotu nie będę sprawiać. –elfka była naprawdę zła wypowiadając te słowa. Antos złapał mocno za ramię Ashę i pociągnął ją za sobą.

-Słuchaj ostroucha. Mogłaś nabrać Doriana tą swoją durną bajeczką. Ja jednak nie jestem na tyle głupi by w nią uwierzyć. Chcesz czy nie- jesteś winna zbrodni. Mistrz Gregor był ceniony w Nevarze, a teraz nie żyje. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawę jakie kłopoty wiążą się z Twoim uczynkiem.

Mahariel udało się w końcu wyszarpać z uścisku mężczyzny, celując w niego palcem powiedziała:

-Nic. Nie. Wiesz. –po tych słowach starała się odejść jednak gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła przed sobą tego samego chłopca, który wcześniej ją zaczepił.

-Idź lepiej do mamy chłopcze. Tutaj nie spotka Cię nic dobrego.

-Jego matki tutaj nie ma- zamiast dziecka odpowiedział Antos. Mahariel spojrzała w stronę Strażnika, na jej twarzy można było zauważyć konsternację. –Kilka dni temu została złapana przez templariuszy w Nevarze i przewieziona do wieży kręgów.

-Co mnie to obchodzi? To nie moja sprawa, ani moja wina.

-Od teraz jest jeśli chcesz przejść przez granice Nevarry bezpiecznie.- Antos powoli podszedł do Ashy podnosząc ręce w geście poddania się.

-Co to ma znaczyć?!

-Jesteś poszukiwana jako seryjny morderca. Zabiłaś aż 2 mistrzów z gildii Kruków i 16 innych zabójców działających na rzecz gildii.

-Tylko 1 mistrza i 4 Kruki!

-Ja to wiem i Ty to wiesz. Jednak w ostatnich miesiącach w dość niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach ginęły znane Kruki.

_To musiała być robota Zevrana. Jeśli więc zabójstwa miały miejsce w ostatnich miesiącach oznacza to, że jest gdzieś niedaleko. Niech Cię Kruku._

Asha pomasowała się po czole z rezygnacją. Wiedziała, że z tym mężczyzną nie wygra. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

-Kto mnie szuka?

-Kruki będące w Nevarze i te z Wolnych Marchii też mają przybyć do Nevarry. Jak to sami powiedzieli- urządzą sobie małe polowanie.

-Skąd to wszystko wiesz shemlenie?

-Jakiś czas temu dostałem list od starego znajomego. Nie zdradził mi do końca kim jesteś, jednak prosił bym Ci pomógł gdybyś wpadła w tarapaty.

-Mogę się założyć, że bardzo ŁADNIE Cię prosił- rzuciła z pogardą Asha.

Antos wyraźnie nie zrozumiał tego co powiedziała elfka, więc ta tylko machnęła ręką. Zwróciła się w końcu do chłopca. Dziecko nadal wydawało się lekko przerażone całą sytuacją. Szara przykucnęła przy małym i odgarnęła jego włosy z czoła, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się oczom chłopca.

-Jak masz na imię?

-Liam.

-Co dokładnie stało się z Twoją mamą?

Liamowi zaświeciły się oczy. Jakby to wspomnienie budziło w nim nie tylko gniew, ale jeszcze jakieś inne uczucie, którego Asha nie mogła odgadnąć za pierwszym razem.

-Z mamą jedliśmy kolację gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Mama miała dar jakiego nikt inny nie miał, chciała go ukryć, bała się też, że ja go mam dlatego rzadko wychodziliśmy na ulice. Nikogo nie znaliśmy więc to było trochę dziwne, że ktoś do nas zapukał tego dnia. Mama szybko mnie złapała za rękę i schowała do szafy, kazała mi siedzieć cicho. Potem usłyszeliśmy jak ktoś roztrzaskuje drzwi, mama szybko zamknęła szafę. Myślałem, że zobaczę coś przez dziurkę ale mam chyba wsadziła do niej klucz, także nic nie widziałem… Krzyczała. Przez długi czas wołając o pomoc, ale nikt nie przyszedł… - Liam zawiesił głowę, starając się ukryć spływające po jego policzku łzy.

Po chwili milczenia, elfka spytała:

-Antos…gdzie ją zabrali?

-Kirkwall.

Asha z zrezygnowaniem westchnęła. Nie rozumiała dlaczego ich wszystkich tak ciągnie do tego miasta. Najpierw Anders-idiota, potem prośba Wynne, a teraz ten chłopiec. Mogłoby się wydawać, że w tamtym mieście miało się dopełnić jej przeznaczenie. Jeszcze tam nie była, a już czuła, że nienawidzi tego miejsca. Strażniczka powstała kręcąc głową, spojrzała w stronę strażnika i spytała:

-Czy mam udawać, że to mój syn czy co? Poza tym co ich tak wszystkich ciągnie do tego Kirkwall co? Zdaje się, że musi być to wyjątkowe miejsce.

-Kirkwall słynnie z tego, że było kiedyś miastem pełnym niewolników. Tamtejszy krąg nazywają…

-Tak wiem, wiem. Katownia. Masz pojęcie czemu ją tam zabrali?

-Maria była zdolną czarodziejką. Pełną mocy i przez to wyjątkowo niebezpieczną. Podobno w Kirkwall wiedzą jak sobie poradzić z takimi magami. Podobno bo wiadomo jak kończą magowie, których Meredith uzna za niebezpiecznych… -mężczyzna mówił, wyjątkowo poważnym tonem. Elfka zauważyła jak ciężko oddycha wspominając o tej kobiecie. Przyjrzała się uważnie Antosowi by zauważyć jeden znaczący szczegół. Podeszła do mężczyzny i spytała szeptem:

-To Twój syn, siostrzeniec czy bratanek?

-Siostrzeniec. Proszę Cię zabierz go do Kirkwall i upewnijcie się co z się stało z jego matką.

-Za bardzo na mnie chcesz polegać shemlenie. Ja nie podążam ścieżką prawości i rozsądku. Dzieciak może potem zejść na złą drogę.

-To chociaż oddaj go innym strażnikom do cholery!

-Zaraz zaraz co? Myślisz, że jesteśmy jakimś pieprzonym przytułkiem? Że moi bracia i siostry przyjmują do siebie biedne, zbłąkane owieczki? To jest dziecko do cholery! A Twoim obowiązkiem jest się nim zająć?

-Nie mogę nie rozumiesz tego? Jeśli okaże się, że i on ma magiczne moce to jego też zabiorą do kręgu, a mnie spotka kara za ukrywanie syna apostatki.

-A więc bardziej martwi Cię Twoja kariera niż jego życie? Żałosne. – elfka z wyraźną pogardą spojrzała na Antosa. Mężczyzna był u kresu sił, wyjątkowo zdesperowany. Asha podejrzewała jaki będzie koniec tego spotkania, nie mogła jednak ukryć przed samej sobą, że czerpie ogromną satysfakcję z tego, że ten shem musiał się przed nią płaszczyć i błagać o pomoc.

-To nie tak. Chcę by udał się do Kirkwall zobaczyć matkę. Będę opóźniać za wami pościg jak tylko zdołam.

-Ze swojego bezpiecznego stołka tak? Poza tym nie powiedziałam, że się zgadzam.

-A więc zmuszę Cię do tego.

Takiego obrotu spraw strażniczka się nie spodziewała. Antos szybkim ruchem wyjął miecz z pochwy i w błyskawicznym tempie natarł na elfkę. Ta odskoczyła na bok by mieć czas wyjąć swoje sztylety. Pewnie stając, skrzyżowała swoją stal by odeprzeć atak przeciwnika. Strażnik był wyjątkowo silny i całym swoim ciałem napierał na Mahariel. Po chwili jednak elfce udało się odrzucić go w tył. Postanowiła przejść do natychmiastowego ataku. Cięła oburącz, z bliska i z wypadu, zachowując przy tym stoicki spokój. Była w swoim żywiole. Ponownie odskoczyła i zawirowała przecinając mu policzek. Stając do niego bokiem bohaterka czekała na ruch przeciwnika. W ułamku sekundy ponownie zalśniła stal. Szanse wydawały się być wyrównane. Było słychać tylko uderzenia blokowanych cięć i zbijanych pchnięć. Oboje cofali się przed gradem uderzeń. Asha w końcu wyczuła moment gdy – podniosła wysoko nogę by z wyjątkową, jak na nią, siłą wybić przeciwnikowi miecz z dłoni. Przy tym wszystkim ledwo dosłyszalne było strzykanie kości w nadgarstku strażnika. Jego krzyk bólu był jednak wyjątkowo słyszalny. Mahariel przyglądała się szalejącemu ze złości i bólu Antosowi, potem podeszła do przerażonego Liama, który ukrył się ciemnym kącie z przerażenia. Elfka schowała swój oręż i wyciągnęła otwartą dłoń do chłopca. Dziecko niepewno wyszło z cienia i złapało jej ręki. Mahariel wzięła chłopca na ręce by w końcu oddalić się krzyczącego Strażnika. Ostatnie słowa jakie od niego usłyszała to były:

-Jeśli coś mu się stanie, znajdę Cię i zabiję elfko!

Asha zmierzała w kierunku bram miasta. Chciała opuścić je jak najszybciej. Wsadziła małego Liama na swojego wierzchowca po czym sama na niego wskoczyła. Chłopiec miał szeroko otwarte oczy i cały czas patrzył na elfkę. W końcu spytał:

-Dlaczego pani mnie zabrała? Chyba uznała pani, że będę tylko balastem.

-Antos to kiepski obrońca jak sam widziałeś. Nie dał rady takiemu chuchru jak ja.

Chłopiec zaśmiał się delikatnie i zaczął delikatnie, z ostrożna dotykać uszu Mahariel. Liam był wyjątkowo zafascynowany elfami. Nigdy żadnego nie widział, do tamtego dnia. Przy prawym uchu zauważył coś błyszczącego.

-Dlaczego nosisz tylko jeden kolczyk?

-Drugi ma mój przyjaciel.

-Przyjaciel czy chłopak?

-Przyjaciel. Chyba jesteś wyjątkowo wścibsko co mały?

-Ciekawski. Mama tak twierdziła. Mówiła, że kiedyś wpadnę przez to w tarapaty.

-Miała rację mały shemie.

-Dlaczego shem?- wypowiedz Ashy przerwało kolejne pytanie chłopca.

Mahariel wzięła głęboki oddech i mocno wypuściła powietrze. Przeczuwała już, że to będzie długa i męcząca podróż u boku tego wścibskiego dziecka.


	6. Chapter 6

Droga do Wolnych Marchii prowadziła przede wszystkim przez las Planesene. By jednak się tam dostać Asha postanowiła się trzymać górskiego szlaku. Góry Vimmark były okryte złą chwałą. Słyszała wiele opowieści na temat tych gór. Wszystkie z nich nigdy nie miały w zwyczaju dobrze się kończyć.

Dzień po tym jak Mahariel i Liam opuścili Cumberland rozpoczęły się ulewy, zaś wierzchowiec nie wydawał się być zadowolony dodatkowym ciężarek jakim był chłopiec. Tak samo jak koń, nie była zadowolona jego właścicielka. Tysiące pytań kłębiło się w głowie chłopca, który okazał się być aż nazbyt ciekawski. Większości odpowiedzi jednak nie uzyskał. Jego ulubionym tematem okazała się być jej historia i związki z klanem. Jak na swój wiek i jak na shemlena Liam wykazywał się dużą wiedzą na temat dalijskich elfów. Asha miała w zwyczaju odpowiadać tylko na te proste pytania wymagające zaprzeczenia czy też negacji. Jeszcze żaden z jej towarzyszy podróży nie działał jej tak na nerwy. Dziwiło ją to jak z przestraszonego, małego dziecka nagle stał się tak gadatliwym i wnerwiającym stworzeniem. Gdy malec przechodził do jej spraw osobistych, elfka zbywała go, strasząc jednocześnie, że zaraz go odda wilkom na pożarcie. Nie działało to jednak długo.

Pod koniec drugiego dnia ich wspólnej podróży, w końcu Liam przestał zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania. Patrzył się tylko na elfkę swoimi miodowymi oczami i oceniał każdy element jej wyglądu w milczeniu. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, wreszcie mogła się skupić, nasłuchiwała czy nie są śledzeni. Antos mógł bowiem wpaść na głupi pomysł i popędzić za nimi, zwracając przy tym uwagę jej prześladowców. Nagle ich wierzchowiec zadrżał i stanął w miejscu. Ona też to wyczuła. Przed nimi było wąskie przejście prowadzące do lasu. Przez nozdrza czuła, że jest miejsce niebezpieczne i pełne wrogich stworzeń.

_Najgorsze miejsce dla takiego dzieciaka jak on. Dlaczego ja go wzięłam? Dlaczego tak przejął mnie jego los? Ja w jego wieku potrafiłam przynajmniej zrobić najprostszą procę i odpowiednio jej użyć._

Zeszła z wierzchowca pozostawiając na jego grzbiecie chłopca. Jej ciało przeszły dreszce, uczucie jakiego już dawno nie miała zdawało się narastać z każdą chwilą. Zaczynało się ściemniać, a Asha nie miała pojęcia co dalej robić, czy iść dalej czy może też przenocować w przesmyku.

-_Larya sinome mellon. Hauta. (Zaczekaj tutaj .)_

Puściła wodze i zrobiła kilka kroków na przód. Chciała odnaleźć wysokie, rozgałęzione drzewo by móc na nim spędzić noc. Zatrzymał ją nagle głos Liama:

-Dokąd idziesz? Nie zostawiaj nas tutaj!- zawołał przerażony chłopiec.

Mahariel spojrzała na niego surowym wzrokiem –Nie odejdę daleko. Chcę poszukać miejsca na nocleg.

-Tutaj?- spytał z niedowierzaniem –To miejsce jest… pełne wrogów.

_A więc wyczuwa to samo co i ja. Ciekawe tylko w jaki sposób._

Mahariel rozejrzała się chwilę i w końcu znalazła to czego szukała. Potężny dąb, o grubym pniu był dla niech idealnym miejscem. Powróciła do chłopca i wskazała mu palcem wybrane przez siebie drzewo.

-Tam przenocujemy.

-A co z Brego?

-Brego? –w głosie elfki słuchać było lekką konsternację.

-Nasz…znaczy Twój koń. Brego. Tak ma na imię.

-A skąd Ty możesz to wiedzieć? –prychnęła strażniczka. –Chyba Ci tego nie powiedział co?

-Powiedział. Zeszłej nocy, gdy siedziałaś sama przy ognisku. Brego bardzo Cię lubi, ale boi się tego lasu tak samo jak ja. Nie chcemy zostać sami.

Elfka dłużej już nie mogła ukrywać swojego zaskoczenia. Słyszała o osobach, które potrafią ujarzmić zwierzęta, ona sama przecież była łowcą i mogła w każdej chwili liczyć na pomoc leśnych braci, ale umiejętności chłopca wydawały się być naprawdę niezwykłe. Liam nie spuszczał wzroku z Ashy, bojąc się, że w każdej chwili może ponownie zostać sam. W końcu podniosła chłopca stawiając go na ziemi, potem złapała za lejce i poprowadziła ich ku dębowi. Poklepała wierzchowca w nozdrza szepcząc mu zdanie w języku elfów, tak żeby Liam nie mógł dosłyszeć. Potem zwróciła się bezpośrednio do niego.

-Umiesz wspinać się na drzewa?- chłopiec zaprzeczył, potrząsając głową. –A więc nie pozostaje nam nic innego… Wejdź na moje plecy i mocno się mnie trzymaj. Tylko staraj się mnie przy tym udusić.

Dzieciak bez problemu wskoczył na jej plecy. Asha prawie w ogóle nie odczuwała jego ciężaru, był niezwykle lekki. Dla towarzysza wybrała długą, grubą gałąź, dla siebie zaś poszukała inną, z której mogła zarówno pilnować jego jak i wierzchowca. Ustawiła Liama tak by plecami opierał się pień, zaś nogi mu leżały na gałęzi. Przywiązała go grubym sznurem by nie spadł. Zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że słyszy jak chłopiec telepie się z zimna. Narzuciła na niego swoją opończę gdy ich oczy się spotkały. Patrzał na nią z takim podziwem, ale zarazem strach i ból nadal gościły w jego ślepiach.

-Nie odejdziesz teraz nigdzie, prawda? Nie zostawisz nas?

-Czego się tak boisz?

-Tego co tutaj się czai.

-Wyraź się jaśniej jak możesz mały shemlenie.

Liam głośno przełknął ślinę i wskazał palem prawej dłoni coś co było dla Ashy z początku niezauważalne. Kilka metrów dalej, na innym drzewie w ciemności świeciły się mocnym, żółtym kolorem ślepia, które nie mogły należeć do człowieka. Przez cały czas bacznie obserwowały poczynania intruzów. Po chwili zniknęły, a towarzysze usłyszeli trzepot skrzydeł.

_Las ma swoim zwiadowców. Ciekawe kto ich jest panem._

Strażniczka spojrzała ponownie na chłopca z miną „A nie mówiłam?". Poklepała go po czarnej, czuprynie i podskoczyła na wyższą gałąź po czym przyjęła taką samą pozycję jak chłopiec i zapaliła fajkę. Nie spodziewała się żadnego ataku tamtej nocy, jednak obiecała sobie czuwać w razie jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa. Niedługo potem chłopiec i Brego zasnęli, ona zaś wpatrywała się przed siebie uwalniając się od jakichkolwiek myśli.

Zbudził ją mroźny powiem wiatru i promienie słoneczne przedzierające się przez liście. Przetarła oczy i spojrzała w dół. Liam jeszcze spał, zaś wierzchowiec pożytkował swoje śniadanie. Tak jak się spodziewała, żadnego ataku ze strony leśnych zwierząt i innych stworzeń. Choć ta dziwna woń nadal się unosiła w powietrzu. Spojrzała w górę, jakaś para ptaków właśnie uwijała sobie nowe gniazdo, zapewne oczekując nowych potomków. Wszystko wydawało się być takie jak powinno. Asha w końcu zeszła z drzewa, przywitała się z wierzchowcem i udała się głębiej w las. Odnalezienie małego strumyku nie zajęło jej długo, udało jej się także zapolować na dwa małe króliki. Miała wracać po małego gdy usłyszała szelest w pobliskich krzakach. W tej chwili żałowała, że nie ma przy sobie swojego łuku. Mogłaby wtedy po cichu naciągnąć cięciwę i wypłoszyć czającego się osobnika. Jedyne co mogła wtedy zrobić to stać nieruchomo i czekać, aż to coś zaatakuje. Słyszała powolne kroki za sobą, delikatnie stąpające po mchu i opadłych liściach. Mocniej zacisnęła rękę na sztylecie, którego na jej szczęście nie schowała. Osobnik był co raz bliżej, wyczuwała jego zapach, który był dla niej zupełną nowością. Nie czekając dłużej gwałtownie się odwróciła celując sztyletem w gardło napastnika. Przed nią stał blond włosy elf, który także mierzył swoim sztyletem w jej tchawicę. W oczach elfa, o kolorze jasnego piwa, nadal gościła ta sama iskra rozbawienia i figlarności.

-Brasca, prawie Cię miałem strażniczko.

-Co tu robisz Kruku? –spytała zirytowana strażniczka.

-Ciebie mógłbym spytać o to samo. Myślałem, że wybierzesz drogę przez morze. Jednak nadal mnie zaskakujesz- powiedział Zevran chowając swój oręż do pochwy tuż przy pasie. Delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia i ponownie się odezwał- Dobrze widzieć Cię w dobrym zdrowiu mi amore.

Asha wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie wiedziała co ma poczynić: z jednej strony chciała udusić eks-kruka, a z drugiej objąć go tak samo mocno, gdy się żegnali. Wybrała jednak tą pierwszą opcję.

Zevran zszokowany złapał się za szczękę, która mocno zabolała.

-Prawy sierpowy jak widzę niezmienny. –rzekł z rozbawieniem. Oddech Mahariel przyspieszył, była wyjątkowo oburzona zachowaniem przyjaciela –Miałem jednak nadzieję, na zupełnie innego rodzaju przywitanie.

Powoli zbliżył się do elfki dotykając jej podbródka, uniósł delikatnie jej podbródek i złożył na jej różowych ustach, delikatny pocałunek. Strażniczka nawet się nie broniła, nie chciała tego robić. Smak jego warg pozostał niezmienny- wyczuwała nadal lekką nutę pikantnych przypraw. Gdy Zevran odsunął się od niej spojrzał z troską na Ashę i dotknął jej policzka. Zauważyła, że nadal nosi dalijskie rękawiczki, które mu ofiarowała podczas ich pierwszej podróży.

-Minęło sporo czasu Zevranie, a Ty nadal pozostajesz taki sam. –powiedziała łagodnym tonem.

-Taki mój urok moja droga Strażniczko. –odpowiedział jej z figlarnym uśmiechem. –Co Cię tutaj sprowadza?

-Zmierzam do Kirkwall. Muszę dostarczyć tam pewną przesyłkę.

-Ah więc nadal zajmujesz się pomaganiem innym? Dziwię Ci się, że Ci się jeszcze to nie znudziło.

-Jedna z przesyłek jest niejako też i Twoją sprawką.

Zabójca wyraźnie nie zrozumiał tego co powiedziała mu strażniczka. Złożył ręce na piersiach i wyraźnie wyprostował.

-Antos… Mówi Ci coś to imię?

-Masz na myśli tego skorumpowanego strażnika z Nevarry? Co z nim?

-Chodź ze mną, a sam zobaczysz.

Asha zaprowadziła Zevrana do jej noclegowni. Liam zdążył już sam się odwiązać i zejść z dębu, gdy tylko zobaczył nadchodzącą elfkę z jej towarzyszem powstał z ziemi i podszedł do nich. Złapał Mahariel za dłoń i z wyrzutem powiedział:

-Obiecałaś nas nie zostawić. Bałem się, że coś Ci się stanie.

-Liamie. Poznaj mojego przyjaciela. Zevranie poznaj Liama. Chłopca, którego muszę przewieźć do Kirkwall przez Ciebie.

Z początku lekko zdezorientowany Zevran spojrzał na chłopca i uklęknął na jednym kolanie. Podał dłoń malcowi na przywitanie, chłopiec niepewnie odwzajemnił gest. Asha wyczuła lekkie spięcie pomiędzy tamtą dwójką, zacisnęła więc małą dłoń chłopca, mając nadzieję, że ten poczuje się lepiej. Cała trójka usiadła pod drzewem i rozpaliła niewielkie ognisko. Z królikami Asha i Zevran poradzili sobie w oka mgnieniu, mieli w tym już niezłą wprawę. Liam skulony przyglądał się pracy ich dłoni gdy obdzierali małe stworzenia ze skóry. Zadziwiała go nie tylko niezwykła szybkość ich dłoni lecz przede wszystkim ich synchronizacja. Para elfów wykonywała te same ruchy, dokładnie w tym samym czasie, ani sekundy opóźnienia pomiędzy nimi. Po wyprawieniu królika wreszcie mogli go przypiec nad ogniem.

-Powiesz mi więc mi amore, o co tutaj chodzi?

Nie czekając dłużej, Mahariel opowiedziała mu historię o jej pobycie z Nevarze i Cumberland, pomijając szczegóły spotkania z Wynne. Zajęło jej to trochę czasu, więc gdy skończyła było już blisko południa. Zabójca nie wyrażał żadnych emocji związku z jej opowieścią, jednak ani przez chwilę nie spuścił z niej swojego spojrzenia. Po chwili głębszego zastanowienia w końcu przemówił:

-Zgadza się, prosiłem Antosa by Ci pomógł gdybyś znalazła się w tarapatach. Musze przyznać, że wynegocjował całkiem niezłą sumę, za tą niby pomoc. Nie myślałem jednak, że podrzuci Ci dodatkowego pasażera. Nie patrz tak na mnie!- zabójca zaczął się bronić zauważając, w jaki sposób elfka spojrzała na niego- Mówię prawdę. Czy kiedykolwiek Cię okłamałem?

-Bezpośrednio, nie przypominam sobie. Jednak nie miałeś w zwyczaju mówić CAŁEJ prawdy. –odpowiedziała Asha z ironicznym uśmiechem.

Zevran się poddał. Wiedział, że strażniczka ma rację, tylko ciężko mu było się do tego przyznać. Elfka miała w zwyczaju wprawiać go w tego typu zakłopotanie, a on nigdy nie wiedział jak z tego wybrnąć. Chłopiec przyglądał się w milczeniu rozmawiającej parze. Od chwili spotkania z elfem, był lekko naburmuszony. Zevran to zauważył i miał wrażenie, że Liam jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny o strażniczkę, co wcale go nie dziwiło. Pochylił się w stronę Mahariel i szeptem powiedział:

-Zdaje się, że twój mały przyjaciel jest o Ciebie zazdrosny.

Nie dając po sobie poznać, Asha spojrzała na chłopca i musiała przyznać krukowi rację. Liam widząc całą sytuację jeszcze bardziej się naburmuszył. Para spojrzała na siebie i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Elfka już dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze. Złość na Zevrana powoli przemieniała się ulgę i radość ze spotkania. Dłużej już nie mogła ukrywać, że dobrze się czuje w jego towarzystwie.

Gdy skończyli śniadanie trójka wędrowników zebrała swoje rzeczy i postanowiła ruszyć w drogę. Asha usadowiła malca w siodle sama postanawiając pójście na swych nogach. Chciała być jak najbliżej swojego przyjaciela. Pragnęła usłyszeć jego historię od czasu, gdy po raz ostatni się widzieli. Zevran także nie krył swojej radości ze spotkania. Zgodnie postanowili przejść przez górski szlak omijając las, mając na celu bezpieczeństwo chłopca. Brego z Liamem na grzbiecie kroczył przed parą, tak by mogli cały czas mieć oko na chłopca. Malec postanowił podrażnić elfa zadając mu serię pytań. Mahariel nie wiedziała, czy bardziej bawią ją pytania shemlena czy odpowiedzi i zachowanie Zevrana, który postanowił nie być dłużny starając się cały czas wzbudzić większą zazdrość chłopca. Z każdą próbą pocałowania jej Asha odpychała Zevrana, chcąc także uczestniczyć w tej dziecinnej zabawie.

Gdy w końcu zrobiło się ciemno postanowili poszukać schronienia. Po długim czasie szukania, odnaleźli małą jaskinię oddaloną nieco od szlaku. Schowali się do niej, zmuszając na siłę wierzchowca by także do niej wszedł. Mały shemlen zmęczony podróżą natychmiast zasnął przy brzuchu Brego. Mahariel ponownie oddała mu swoją opończę mając nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie musiała słuchać szczękania zębami tamtej nocy. Podeszła do Zevrana, który stał przed wejściem do pieczary i przyglądał się bezchmurnemu niebu. Od razu zwrócił się w jej stronę i oceniał jej aparycję. Zachwycała go jej prosta postawa, różowe usta, ale przede wszystkim oczy. Czuł, że może w nie patrzeć godzinami. Pociągały go tak samo jak jej ciało, które pachniało jak woda z górskiego strumienia. Wszystkie kobiety z którymi spał, nie miały tej świeżości i gibkości co ona. Codziennie wspominał ich wspólną noc. Jedyną noc.

_Siedział w swoim namiocie pogrążony w myślach. Tamtej nocy właśnie napadło ich kilka wrzeszczotów. Jego zdaniem jednak nie była to taka zwykłą napaść. Choć pomioty czaiły się wszędzie w tamtym okresie, te były inne. Mroczne pomioty zwykle atakowały kogo popadnie. Jednak tamte zaatakowały tylko Ashę. Alistair i Sten zareagowali niewiarygodnie szybko odciągając dwa wrzeszczoty. Jednego przeszyła strzała Leliany, zaś on Wynne i Morrigan postanowili przykuć uwagę pozostałych. Jeden z nich wydawał się wyjątkowo uparty i ciągle atakował ich przywódczynię. Zevran jednak nie miał sposobności by jej pomóc, sam został w tym czasie zaatakowany. Gdy obozwonicy wreszcie pokonali resztę pomiotów zabójca zauważył jak Mahariel… rozmawia jednym z napastników. Nie trwało to jednak długo bo wre szczot ponownie ją zaatakował. Walka nie trwała długo, po sekundzie pomiot miał już sztylet wbity w serce. Asha przygnieciona jego ciężarem odepchnęła śmierdzące truchło i powstała. Ledwo trzymała się na nogach, uprzedził go jednak ten qunari. Wziął ją w swoje ogromne dłonie i zaniósł Wynne. Templariusz postanowił pozostać przy jej boku. Zevran wiedział, że nie ma szans przy tym rycerzyku więc udał się do swojego namiotu. Starając poukładać swoje myśli zauważył jak światło księżyca wpada do „pomieszczenia". W wejściu stała już czysta Asha z zabandażowaną piersią, którą zasłaniała lekka, lniana koszula. Kruk przeraził się, gdy już miał wstawać do niej ona przyłożyła palce do swoich ust. Weszła do środka, usiadła obok niego, biorąc głębokie oddech. Zauważył spływające po jej policzku łzy. Przybliżył się do niej ocierając jej mokry policzek. Nagle elfka objęła go w mocnym uścisku, jej ciało było bardzo gorące. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać strażniczka zaczęła szlochać. Kruk odwzajemnił uścisk, mocno ją przytulając. Nie chciał zadawać żadnych pytań, pogłaskał ją po jej miękkich włosach i starał się ją uspokoić. Mahariel odchyliła się spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy. Ciężko było się oprzeć zielonym oczom oraz różowym wargom. Nie mógł się dłużej opierać, ta kobieta miała na niego elektryzujący wpływ. Wbił się w jej usta, po czym jego język napotkał jej by wykonać synchroniczny i pełen namiętności taniec. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wypuszczać jej ze swych objęć, czuł jak jej ciało drży. On tak samo zadrżał z podniecenia, zdjął niej koszulę, Asha nie opierała się. Wiedział, że chce tego samego co i on, delikatnie ją ułożył na kocach. Składał na jej ciele delikatne pocałunki, tak by nie zrobić jej dodatkowej krzywdy. Jego dłonie powędrowały do piersi, a potem do pośladków. Ta noc należała do nich, tylko do nich…_

-Nad czym tak rozmyślasz kruku?- ze wspomnień wyrwał go jej spokojny głos.

Nabrał głośno powietrza do płuc, dając jej ten jeden z figlarnych uśmieszków. Zdjął jej kosmyk włosa z czoła by wreszcie odrzec:

-Mi amore…Asho. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że Cię widzę.

-Czyżbyś za mną tęsknił? –spytała Mahariel uśmiechając się w podobny sposób.

-Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo.

Przysunął elfkę do siebie, obejmując ją. Znowu mógł patrzeć w jej oczy, czuć ciepło jej skóry, bardzo mu tego brakowało. Ich usta znowu się spotkały, uczucie, przed którym oboje się wzbraniali powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Byli znowu razem i tylko to się dla nich liczyło.

* * *

**Niech żyje Brego- mój ulubiony wierzchowiec z trylogii "Władca Pierścieni" :)**

**Nic co z BioWare nie należy do mnie.**

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, a więc proszę o pozostawienie czytelników o jakikolwiek ślad po sobie! Będę bardzo wdzięczna :)**


End file.
